A variety of contact copiers have been previously proposed. It has been proposed for example to reproduce graphic material in a contact copying process by exposing the graphic material to a scanning light as for exampled in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,121 and 3,644,039. This equipment has certain shortcomings. One shortcoming is the ability for light from the lamp to travel on an incline, e.g. from the left end of the lamp toward the right end, and to strike the sheet containing graphic information at an oblique angle so as to pass under the edge of each graphic symbol, that is to say, to undercut each symbol thereby distorting the image in the emulsion. As a result, images produced by equipment described in the aforesaid patents will be somewhat blurred. Another shortcoming is the ability to copy only a single sheet at a time.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art, it is one object to improve print quality and prevent undercutting of the original graphic material. Another object is to eliminate image distortion while at the same time doubling the capacity of the device by allowing material to be loaded as other material is being exposed. A further object is to provide a very compact duplicating machine achieving the reproduction quality heretofore accomplished by placing a point source of light up to 52 inches from the exposure frame with a lamp that is no more than about 10 inches from the exposure.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be apparent in view of the following description setting forth by way of example but one of the various forms of the invention that will be apparent to those skilled in the art once the principles described herein are understood.